Shattered Roses
by I hate fucking Usagi
Summary: (AU, historical romance AmyQuatreMichelle (Neptune) triangle, LitaTrowa) For Girl of Darkness. Two sisters must share the love of a young man. Two old lovers reunited once more. Summary inside. co-written with Myst Lady
1. Prologue Part 1

**_"Shattered Roses_**"** **

by: Notorious Lizzie-chan (fics4fun@yahoo.ca)

co-written with Myst Lady (mbmflips@yahoo.com)

All standard disclaimers apply. This is a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover - Regency Romance.   
  
Warning: AU/Regency Era. Slight OOC (usual Mary Sue/Gary Stu), fic in slow progress and Summary/ratings are subject to change. [Michelle (Michiru)/Quatre/Amy triangle, Lita/Trowa pairings as mentioned] *Possible mild Lime/Lemon in later chapters*

**_A special shout-out and a happy birthday in advance to our friend Girl of Darkness Gd-chan ^_^ whose turning sweet 18 this Oct 25th! _**

Summary: __

(Amy's story)

A sister's devotion…

Born and breed into a prestigious family, they were different as night and day.  Michelle Anderson, the stunning and captivating woman adored by others for her beauty and grace shares an unconditional love for her younger sister, Amy whose gentle heart wishes to shelter from shame and disgrace inflicted upon her resulted in a tragic childhood accident that haunted Michelle to this day…

A love divided…

Bound by duty and honor, Quatre must wed for money.  His ambitious family sets this opportunity to restore upon their shattered reputation and financial ruin.  Feeling dejected, he reluctantly agrees to marry the American heiress, Michelle Anderson under false pretenses.  

The unpleasant turn of events starts to complicate Quatre's life when he begins to develop a forbidden attraction towards his sister-in-law, Amy, a fragile soul but with a determination that completely touched his heart. If only he could obtain what his heart truly desires, the very same passion could destroy two wholesome lives that he holds dear to him…

**Come what may: Prologue (Part 1)**

**(Amy's tale…)**

_Eight years ago, New York_

            The harsh cold winter made it unbearable for the traveling coach to maneuver through the icy street of the Upper class New York where all the rich and elite socialites resided. The impressive sight of each residence built for opulence and style but its intimidating size to drive away unwanted visitors nor a place to call home.

"We're here! We're almost here!" A little voice cried out suddenly, belonging to a small girl spying outside the window.

"Amy! Where are your manners? You will catch cold that easily! Arghh!" The governess snapped at her, leaning over to shut the window.  Amy cowered and quickly shifted back to her seat next to her older sister, Michelle.  She was staring broodingly at the ground.  

"Why are you so quiet sister?" Amy asked worriedly. "Is there something upsetting you?" 

Michelle shook her head.  "Yes," She responded, her face looked troubled.  "I do not think it was wise of us to be traveling under this weather, maybe we should have stayed home with Mama and Papa." She stated wisely.

"I miss them too." Amy agreed. "But Aunt Birdie will be most displeased with us if we do not come and visit her. We have not seen her for quite some time now and we cannot break our promise to her."

Michelle sighed in disappointment. "Perhaps you are right. I am worrying for nothing. But I am hoping and praying for our safe journey…" She sounded rather doubtful but the unsettling feeling still remained.  The bumpy ride continued to rattle her nerves…

"Whoa, easy does it boy. Steady!" The driver crooned softly, trying to calm down the nervous horses as he stirred clear away from the onslaught incoming traffic.  He held onto the reins tightly, proving this to be a difficult task under this severe weather.  Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that a carriage skidding out of control heading towards his way… 

Without a warning, the coach rocked violently causing the passengers to throw off unbalance from their seat.  The two frightened sisters embraced each other securely, screaming helplessly as if the whole world came to a crushing end… 

Michelle's eyes drifted in and out of consciousness, the very last thing she remembered was a fire and smoke all around her and her body being pulled out of the wreckage… _Where could Amy be?_

_Amy!!!!_

Michelle woke up in a sudden jerk; her mouth opened screaming for her sister's name.  Sweating and gasping, her eyes scanned the unfamiliar surroundings.  She found herself in a warm comforting bed inside a hospital.  She threw off the bed covers and swung her legs off the bed.  Though a bit unsteady, she lowered her legs unto the cold marble floor and attempted to walk clumsily at first.  Her body froze completely.

"Amy…" A spasm of emotions went through her. Under the watchful gaze of her older sister, Amy lay peacefully on her bed with bandages covering her entire body…

**End prologue (To be continued.)**

**Next Prologue Part 2 (Lita's tale…) and plus a brief summary of her story. **


	2. Prologue Part 2

**_"Shattered Roses_****"**

by: Notorious Lizzie-chan 

co-written with Myst Lady

All standard disclaimers apply. This is a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover - Regency Romance. 

**_*Credits belonging to Girl of Darkness*_**_ Thanks chika. Your gypsy idea inspired me from reading your original novel. XD You're awesome._

Summary:

(Lita's story) *subject to change*

A love forsaken…

Lita and Trowa were young, innocent couple very much in love.  They consummated their relationship permanently after sharing one night of passion.  Their happiness soon disrupted when Trowa was called to fight the war.  The lovers parted their ways sadly but vowed ever so faithfully to keep their love alive strong and true.  But it was never meant to be when Trowa never came home.  Heartbroken, Lita impulsively weds another to erase the painful memories of him…

A love disillusioned…

Trowa returns home after the Waterloo battle, eager to start his new life with Lita.  His year long absence from his recuperation took longer than he expected. To his shock discovery, he learned that his beloved fiancée gone and happily married.  Hurt and betrayed, Trowa sets off in a journey as far as away from his troubled past…

A passion denied…

Years later, their paths crossed once more. The guilt and shame still lingered in Lita's heart but a marriage of convenience was beneficially arranged for the sake of her daughter's future after a tainted scandal threatened to expose her. She was in dire need of a protection, knowing that Trowa's love was out of reach…   

**Prologue – Come what may – Part 2**

**(Lita's tale…)**

**_5 years ago_**

            Sounds of laughter erupted inside a small, intimate theater in the Drury Lane district.  A boy in his late teens was on the stage performing Shakespeare's comedy "_A Midsummer's Nightdream."_ The audience became mesmerized by the intensity of his voice and the passion emerging from his acting abilities won him legions of supporters.  But most of all, the one and true devoted admirer that captivated his heart and soul named Lita Kino.  Every single night of his performance, she would always be in attendance watching him with pride and happiness shining in her eyes. 

In spite of their differences, she was a gypsy refugee from a warring country of Romania and Trowa was the youngest son of a prominent, middle-class English family.  Their association developed at the age of ten after saving him from a near fatal collision with an oncoming carriage thus began the lifelong journey of friendship and then blossoming into far something more.  She never thought possible that Trowa would fall for a sham like her.  Always living in fear that one day, Trowa might disappear and never returned.  It would be unbearable to live a life without him. Who couldn't ask for brother, comrade, best friend and confidante all the things that she loved about him? 

A standing ovation gave way through rounds of applause and whistles as the curtain fell down marking the end of the play.  Lita passed her way through the crowd, ignoring the hostility and perverted glances.  A gypsy was by far, the lowest and undignified class according to the standard of the English society.  She spurned them all but it could not erase the prejudices made against her people that she fought so hard to retain their honour. 

Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing Trowa's handsome face.  Her face lit up in a glorious smile.  She watched him from a safe distance where a small crowd gathered around him, praising him wonderfully for his talents.  Then, he caught her longing gaze and smiled back.  He raised his hands and wave for her to come over.

"How I may be at your service, madam?"  Trowa said teasingly, his eyes glinted mischievously.  He grabbed her outstretch hands and pulled her gentle towards him.  She let him kissed her left hand chivalrously and he bent his head down, locking lips with her.  The young lovers embraced tightly as if they would never let go.

"Trowa…" She moaned, lacing her fingers through his hair.

"Lita…" He whispered her name, deepened their kiss.

"Ahem…" A man coughed discreetly.  Their little interlude soon disrupted and the lovers broke off their kiss, their faces tinged with embarrassment

"Oh… Good evening, Mr. Wilkerson.  I did not see you there. Please do forgive us." Trowa excused, recovering himself quickly.

"Hello." Lita greeted the old man meekly, fidgeting in discomfort. 

Mr. Wilkerson laughed.  "Please, no need to be embarrassed my dear.  I just came to remind you that theater will be soon closing."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. We'll be heading out sir, good night." Trowa said politely, clasping his grip around Lita's hand firmly.  Hand in hand, they marched off and disappeared into the distance.

"Ah… young love." Mr. Wilkerson face softened into a real smile.  The happy memories brought back of his beloved, deceased wife. 

*           *           *

            They strolled along the dark, uncanny street of Drury Lane.  It was an unpleasant experience venturing into the night by yourself where you often hear stories of unmerciful acts of violence and injustices often targeting innocent victims. She felt apprehensive passing through this direction.  But she had no reason to fear with Trowa by her side, guarding and comforting her.  Strangely, he seemed quiet tonight.  His mind preoccupied somehow.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She couldn't resist teasing him.

He paused.  "No, I was just thinking how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you by my side."

"Oh Trowa…" 

"But… there is something that I must tell you."  His voice sounded urgent.  

"What is it?" She questioned, sensing the uneasiness from him.  Her instincts warned trouble ahead for her. 

"Come, this way." He instructed, taking her hand and stirring her towards a two storey building that appears to be a small inn.  They quickly ran up the stairs and she was led inside his lodgings.  

"Trowa? You seemed upset.  Is there something that you need to tell me?" Lita spoke at last, breaking the ominous silence between them.  He usually was a very reserved person, keeping his emotions well guarded but she was compelled the need to pry into this matter.

Trowa hesitated to confide his troubles to her, a sense of foreboding came to him.  He thought long and hard, battling with his emotions against his better judgment for her sake and their future.  Looking at her now, she was so openly honest and vulnerable.  She had a face of an angel shining with so much love and devotion to him.  She deserved to know the truth at least.

She anxiously waited for his answer but his face showed sorrow and disappointment.  She instantly panicked.  "Trowa, please tell me.  What is ailing you?"

He came to her and knelt beside her.  He gentle took her right hand, turned it sideways and planting a kiss on her palm directly.  "I have been drafted into the military." He confessed guiltily.    

She was shocked beyond recognition. "I…I don't understand."  She was confused, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"My family thought it would be the best for me… They forbid me to see you anymore." He said angrily, his eyes pleaded with her to understand. 

"…." There was no response.

"Lita, did you just hear what I just told you?" He became increasingly worried, placed a comforting hand on the side of her face.

"Keep your distance." She said coldly.  She stood up abruptly, leaving him bewildered.  "When are you departing from England?" 

"My ship is set to sail within 3 days." He informed her.

"So, this how it ends." She laughed bitterly.  "Why I haven't been told of this sooner?" She said accusingly, "You think so little of me as though you do not care for me?" Raging emotions conflicted inside her, shattering her broken heart into tiny pieces.  Betrayal was at its worst.  

"Don't make this hard as it is for me, Lita." He said agitatedly.  "I would not have succumbed to you if I did not love you." He reasoned with her. 

"I think I need to be alone…" She was on a verge of crying, desperately wanting to escape. 

"No, don't." He grabbed her hand quickly to prevent her from leaving him.  He spun her around and tightened his arms about her.  He pressed his lips against her.

Time stood still.  Her mind became crystal clear.  She was on his bed, naked as a newborn child.  She couldn't remember the last time they shed their clothes off, sharing this night forever consummating their love.

**End of prologues (Part 1 – 2). **

_More to follow in Chapter 1. Stay tuned.   
  
  
_


End file.
